psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mozaq/Merkaba
WHAT’S A MERKABA? A merkaba is a star tetrahedron, a three dimensional 8 pointed star made from two triangular pyramids, one pointing up and the other down. It harmonizes male and female energy, much like a Yin/Yang symbol. The star of David is a two dimensional version of a merkaba, and was reputed to have been painted on the shields of the armies of King David as a symbol of divine protection. The merkaba does, in fact, step down source energy into the physical and is a representational invocation of “as above, so below”. The pyramid pointing upwards connects us to heavenly universal energy and represents yang, positive energy flows. The pyramid pointing downward connects to the earth and resonates with yin, negative energy flows. The merkaba is emblematic of the greater energy field that surrounds our body beyond our field auric field. Most people who can view auras see them as a diffuse egg-shaped color field around our body that changes colors and ranges in size from 6-36 inches. Beyond our Aura we have the etheric field, and further out we have an immense energy field, reputed to grow up to 55 feet across and saucer-shapped when it is fully energized: our Merkaba, our light body. A properly functioning Merkaba field is not static, but comprised of the two tetrahedrons spinning incredibly fast in opposite directions, creating a light body that is capable of great feats, including interdimensional and interstellar travel. Merkabas are believed to be the same divine light vehicle used by ascended masters to connect with and reach those in tune with the higher realms. It is thought by many that the “chariots of fire” mentioned in the bible are these same vehicles. Mer-Ka-Ba literally means light-spirit-body in Hebrew, denoting the harmonious activation of the three fields. When your Merkaba is active you are tapped in to all Source energy and locked into the Earth’s living matrix. Your DNA is fully turned on and the potentional for immortality and time travel are there. Your soul excels. Your body heals itself and you have the potential for limitless creation. HOW TO ACTIVATE & PROGRAM YOUR MERKABA Your merkaba is in constant communication and connection with all of Source. It is your creative matrix that allows you to combine your soul intention with the spark of god-energy and literally create your reality however you want. Like a crystal, it can be programmed through meditation and by setting your intention. All that is required is for your merkaba to be actively spinning, which is done through breathing exercises and habit, and by simply instructing your merkaba as to what you want it to do. You are the only one on earth who can work with or program your merkaba. No other human or healer may influence the programming of your merkaba, although a healer may work on your breathwork and energy patterning to help facilitate merkaba activation. Most people choose to pattern their merkabas in one of two ways: active or reactive. Active programming is very yang in energy, task specific, detailed and proactive: if there is negative energy in a room emanating from a person or geopathic stress, you can program your merkaba to deflect it. If you are wanting a specific job, your merkaba can reach into the energy matrix of the Earth and help conspire to create this specific reality. Reactive, female patterning is more reactive and open than the active patterning, it tends to use overarching instructions such as “I program my merkaba to flow with ease in this physical earth reality and to see that all my needs and desires are fulfilled for the highest good of all involved.” There is less judgment of specific situations and more acceptance and anticipation of the synchronicity. Neutral programming is the way of the Tao, neither reactive nor proactive, it simply is. Situations come and go with equal lack of prejudice or preference. This sort of programming is common in those pursuing a monastic life. A Meditation with Your Merkaba: Sit or lie down, close your eyes and settle your mind. First let us see the tetrahedrons surrounding your body: the male pyramid points upwards and begins at your knees, extending several feet above your head. The female pyramid extends downwards from your shoulders and reaches several feet below your own feet. Are your pyramids spinning? Let us activate them now so that each pyramid spins in a different direction – the male pyramid spins from left to right around your body, and the female pyramid spins from right to left around your body. Together, they energize your meridians more fully. As they spin, see them create a light field around your body, growing larger and larger in a saucer like shape expanded by the centrifugal force of the merkaba. Breathe in, and out, in and out, a circular pattern that further fuels your merkaba. Now think about abou how you, personally, would like to pattern your merkaba. How will you put your personal computer to work for you? Take some time to focus your attention on the matter, and set your intention with your merkaba now. Know that whatever you have intended, your merkaba is now working on it completely, without deviation of failure. As you have willed it, so shall it be. Now slowly take your focus off your merkaba, and return to your aura, see the healthy glow all around you, your chakras in tune, your cells turned on to their full potential. You are energized and you are well. Return now, into your body, into this room, and be ready for LIFE! Sourced from:http://edenisnow.com/what-is-your-merkaba-and-how-do-you-activate-it/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts